The present technology relates to a circuit for counting bits. A bit counting circuit can be used in a memory device or other type of circuit. For example, a bit counting circuit can be used to determine the programming progress in a memory device. A bit counting circuit may count the number of 0's and/or 1's in a bit string. However, various challenges are presented in operating such circuits.